Fowl grabataire
by Erilys
Summary: Artemis Fowl II, accompagné de Holly Short, doit rendre visite à son très détesté grand-père. Le capitaine Short pourra découvrir à quel point les Fowl sont manipulateurs et calculateurs...


_**Fowl grabataire**_

Artemis éteignit son portable après un énième "Oui, Père" et un "J'ai très bien compris, Père". Holly, qui était venue le voir pendant un de ses temps libres, haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Le jeune Fowl soupira :

-Ce n'est rien. Seulement mon père qui me transmet... certaines informations et recommandations.

L'elfe haussa son deuxième sourcil.

-Je vais voir mon très adorable grand-père, Georges Fowl, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

Comme elle n'avait pas de troisième sourcil à lever, Holly Short décida d'utiliser un membre de son corps qui, à ce qu'il paraît, était très utile pour communiquer : la langue.

-Et en quoi rendre une visite à votre grand-père nécessite une quelconque préparation, Artemis?

-Vous comprendrez une fois que vous le verrez, répliqua le génie. Vous me trouvez parfois insupportable, n'est-ce pas?

-_Parfois_, effectivement.

-Et bien ce n'est rien comparé à Georges. Suffisant, arrogant, mesquin, cruel et calculateur, voilà en gros ce qu'il faut retenir de lui, cracha-t-il presque.

Holly cligna des yeux, un instant stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais vu Artemis parler avec tant de haine de quelqu'un... En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu clairement exprimer sa haine.

-Enfin, il a quand même une qualité non négligeable, continua son ami, un sourire se dessinant soudain sur ses lèvres.

-Et serait-ce trop vous demander de savoir laquelle?

-Il est riche.

L'elfe se retint de lever les yeux aux ciel, à la place elle se contenta de fixer d'un air effaré le grand sourire qu'affichait à présent Artemis Fowl II.

**oOo**

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez réussi à me convaincre de venir, grommela Holly.

-Et pourtant, fit Artemis en haussant les épaules.

Les deux amis se trouvaient devant l'immense bâtisse de Georges Fowl. Un homme en costard et lunette de soleil accueillit Artemis (Holly ayant activé son bouclier) et l'invita à entrer, lui indiquant la direction du salon. L'elfe ouvrait de grands yeux, retenant des exclamations en voyant des peintures, des lustres en cristal et des meubles anciens défiler. Elle était plus que jamais heureuse d'être invisible, refusant qu'Artemis voit ses expressions ébahies. Il avait déjà assez la grosse tête comme ça!

-Privilégiés, grommela-t-elle.

-Hum? Vous avez dit quelque chose? demanda le jeune Fowl avec un sourire narquois.

Holly ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer, quand Artemis la coupa :

-Plus un bruit. Nous arrivons.

Et effectivement, une grande porte en bois ancien était ouverte, leur laissant découvrir le salon. Immense et fortement garnie en meubles et décorations, la pièce respirait le luxe. Devant une grande cheminée en marbre se tenait un homme, des couvertures sur les genous et le regard perdu dans le lointain.

Malgré son âge très avancé et sa faiblesse évidente, le vieil homme avait un air très digne sur le visage, se tenant droit et toisant toutes les personnes qui passaient à côté de lui. En réalité, Georges Fowl ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'Holly s'était imaginé. A croire que tous les Fowl étaient prédisposés pour avoir un tempérament hors du commun!

Un bruissement de tissus à sa droite la fit sortir de sa contemplation du grabataire : une femme d'une vingtaine d'années courait vers Artemis et se jetait dans ses bras. Le jeune homme répondit à peine à l'étreinte, et Holly se sentit étrangement satisfaite en voyant une moue agacée apparaître sur son visage, mais elle disparut aussitôt pour laisser la place à un sourire légèrement crispé :

-Rachel, très chère! Quel plaisir - et quelle surprise - de vous revoir! Cela faisait depuis Noël, n'est-ce pas?

Ladite Rachel se dégagea, laissant apparaître un visage de poupée, éclairé par un énorme sourire :

-Artemis! Oui, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles! Vient donc, maman et moi nous venions rendre une petite visite à grand-père. (Elle eut alors un regard entendu:) Enfin, on vient vérifier s'il n'est toujours pas mort, on se comprend!

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil auquel il ne répondit pas. Alors que Rachel entraînait Artemis vers sa supposée mère, Holly resta seule avec ses interrogations. "On vient vérifier s'il n'est toujours pas mort?" Est-ce que cette fille allait bien? Et surtout, elle n'avait pas peur des représailles? L'elfe jeta un coup d'oeil à Georges qui se tenait à quelques mètres de là, mais étrangement le vieil homme ne semblait avoir aucune réaction. Complétement déboussolée, la Fée actionna ses ailes et fondit sur Artemis, actuellement en pleine conversation avec une dizaine de personnes.

-Artemis... Je peux vous parler, s'il-vous-plaît? lui chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Un léger froncement de sourcil lui répondit. Traduction : Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Avec un soupir et un grognement frustré, Holly recula et s'installa sur un fauteuil non loin de là, bien décidée à avoir ses réponses. Et elle en eut à peine cinq minutes après :

-Ho, s'exclamait un vieux schnock, ma femme et moi passions par là, alors nous nous sommes dit "Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas voir Georges"?

-Et au passage, se taper un apéritif gratuit, renifla l'elfe avec dédain. Espèce de parasites!

A côté d'elle, Artemis eut un sourire amusé.

-D'ailleurs, il ne va pas bien, continuait l'homme. Si vous voulez mon avis, le testament est pour bientôt!

Aussitôt, tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf Artemis, ce qui étonna fortement Holly. A peine allait-elle lui demander pourquoi tout le monde parlait aussi tranquillement de Georges alors qu'il était à un mètre, Rachel lui donna sa réponse :

-Allons, Arty, aurais-tu perdu le sens de l'humour? Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avons eu les résultats des analyses de grand-père hier : le pauvre homme est sourd comme un pot!

-Je suis au courant, répondit doucement Artemis. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi insulter grand-père est amusant.

Un petit silence gêné tomba sur le groupe, mais rapidement les conversations reprirent. Holly en profita pour se pencher vers le jeune génie :

-Artemis? Je croyais que vous le détestiez? Georges, je veux dire.

-C'est le cas, répondit-il entre ses dents.

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous "menti"? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne vous contentez-vous pas de vous défouler comme tout le monde ici?

-Parce que l'argent passe avant les sentiments.

Holly haussa un sourcil perplexe. Mais avant d'avoir pu lui demander de développer, Artemis l'intima au silence d'un simple regard. Ils passèrent donc une heure supplémentaire en silence, à manger du caviar et boire du champagne. Puis vint le moment où Artemis se leva et dit au revoir à tout le monde. Holly dut se retenir de faire un croche-patte à Rachel au moment où elle disait un au revoir qui durait trop longtemps, mais elle se retint. Une fois dehors, elle vola aussitôt près du jeune Fowl :

-Et...donc? En quoi vos sentiments ont quelque chose à voir avec de l'argent?

Il lui montra du doigt le jardin, et d'un regard lui fit comprendre. Silencieusement, ils passèrent derrière la maison et s'assirent sous une fenêtre. Des rires y résonnaient encore, puis au bout de deux minutes, plus rien.

-Ecoutez, Holly, commença enfin Artemis. Tout le monde semble partit, il ne reste que mon grand-père dans le salon.

L'elfe jeta un coup d'oeil. Effectivement, le vieil homme était seul.

-Et alors?

-Alors, écoutez et déduisez, répliqua mystérieusement le génie.

-Entrez.

Holly sursauta. C'était la première fois que Georges Fowl parlait, et la voix grave et autoritaire était, il fallait l'avouer, très intimidante. L'oeil collé contre la vitre, elle vit un homme en costard – comme toujours, à se demander si ils connaissaient le mix jean/tee-shirt - pénétrer dans la pièce. Il demanda à Georges :

-Alors, cette audioprothèse?

-Parfaite. J'entends parfaitement.

A ces mots, Holly écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Artemis. Celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Un moment à immortaliser : "le jour où un Fowl fit un clin d'oeil amical". De leur côté, Georges et l'homme continuaient :

-Bien, j'ai amené votre testament. Néanmoins, puis-je connaître la raison de ce soudain changement dans vos papiers?

-J'ai une dizaine de proches à déshériter, fit tranquillement Georges en s'allumant un cigare. En fait, je déshérite tout le monde. Sauf mon fils Timmy et sa famille.

A ses mots, Arty junior se leva et sortit discrètement de la propriété, suivit par une Holly complétement déboussolée. Une fois dans la rue, il se tourna vers elle :

-Et voilà comment faire un rapport entre l'argent et les sentiments! Vous voyez, si comme tout le monde j'avais insulté Georges en sa présence, à l'heure où je vous parle je serais déshérité. Ce n'est pas un Fowl pour rien. Faire semblant d'être sourd pour connaître ses ennemis, c'est une manoeuvre purement brillante!

-Mais... Vous saviez! s'exclama Holly. Comme avez-vous pu être au courant du fait que votre grand-père venait de se poser une audioprothèse?

Artemis haussa les épaules :

-J'ai mes sources : mon père. Et mon père a ses sources. D'où les indications avant la visite!

"Quelle famille de dingues...", ne put s'empêcher de penser Holly. "A se demander lequel des Fowl est le plus calculateur!"


End file.
